Time going Backwards
by RainbowOfRandomness
Summary: This is a story about somehow read it at you'll find out how the Avengers and Loki are turned back into 16 year olds and are forced to go to high school. But there is something going on in that school. T for language maybe and Clint/Natasha, Steve/OC and Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

It's day one of school at Alice Springs Secondary school and six new students stand slightly apart from the seventh.

" So this is it?" the short one with the dark curly hair shrugged looking unimpressed.

" It's a school… what did you expect?" the only girl says glumly, her long reddish hair falling in her eyes.

The tallest and fittest of the six looks around in curiosity at the green building

" This is what you call a school?"

"Yes, didn't you have schools in asgard?" a medium height boy with brown hair questions,

" Yes, but we were taught separately" the green eyed boy standing aside the others says in a bored voice,

" I don't get it! Why does this happen to us?" a rather pale and skinny boy comments as if he thinks the whole thing is very unfair.

The only one who hasn't spoken is a boy who is looking carefully at the school grounds,

" Look, someone is coming"

And it is true as a tall and rather old man starts to walk towards the students,

" So you are the new exchange students, I am Mr Street, the principal of this school and I hope you will fit in. Now let me go though your names… Tony, Natasha…"

The girl and boy with curly hair nod and the teacher continues,

" Clint and Bruce"

The quiet boy and the one with brown hair also acknowledge the teacher,

" Theo and Luke"

The green eyed boy and the fit, handsome one nod,

" and Steve." He nods at the skinny boy

The teacher finishes and turns back at them all,

" I will meet you in the hall in then minutes"

He turns his back at the 16 year old Avengers and Loki and walks away.

**Hello and welcome to my awesome story. Watched the Avengers & Loved it so much. Then I wondered what would happen if the avengers went to a school like mine? So here it is… This is just a little beginning but the explanation of why they are teens will happen soon enough. I will hopefully update tomorrow.**

**3 you all…**

**Rainbow**


	2. Chapter 2

The 7, not-so-teens, enter the classroom of about 17, and a teacher. Most of the Avengers roll their eyes and look down at the ground in a bored way. A teacher comes forwards to introduce the group to the class, who is named 10R.

The teacher, who is called Ms Drew, decides then to buddy up the class with the newbies.

" Who would like to be with Natasha?" she asks and a scattering of people raise their hands, most half-heartedly.

" How about you, Oliver?" she points at the back where a quite handsome boy sits, with short blonde hair and blue eyes.

As the list goes on the student's soon realize the are getting paired with the opposite gender. Bruce is paired with a small and apologetic girl, who seems quite nice. She says her name is Annie.

The girl who has the luck to get Thor (most of the girls raised her hand) is quite pretty, with dark skin and eyes and curly black hair. She says her name is Tris.

Loki is rather embarrassed at the fact that most girls raise their hand when his name is called out, all but one who the teacher obviously picks. She seems to be called Ember and has chocolate brown hair and gold eyes.

Steve is paired with a lively tall girl who is named Ivy, she seems to be nice, with hazel eyes and dark black hair. She is talking to him now about teachers and who to watch out for.

Tony gets a small Scottish girl with auburn hair and light brown eyes whose name is Georgie. She is rather friendly but a bit too chatty for Tony.

Finally Clint is pared with a pretty Chinese girl with sleek black hair and dark eyes with a soft voice. She seems more interested in talking to a friend than to him though.

" Haven't you and your brother ever been to school then?" the girl who indeed is called Ember says to 'Luke'.

" Umm… yes," he replies remembering what he had said to Nick Fury,

" We were home-schooled as my mother used to be a teacher" he says.

"Cool!" she says and then gets back on track and gives him the tour of the school. Starting with the hall and continuing until they are back outside the lockers as the bell rang for Drama.

" See you later" she smiles and runs off to join her friends and Loki can only think of one thing.

_Why didn't she put up her hand if she likes me?_

Natasha immediately appears in front of Cliff as the lunch bell rings and smiles at him.

" Ollie showed me where the Canteen is, do you want to grab a sandwich" she asks him

" Sure..." she says, a bit worried about Natasha and this Ollie guy. In his opinion he seems like a jerk.

" So, is Ollie nice?" he asks cautiously but Nat picks it up straight away.

" Don't worry Clint, your still my best mate!" she grins at him and Clint hears with his heart in his chest as she whispers

" Maybe more"

" Bye," she says, with a light kiss on his cheek.

_Maybe More!_

" Drama is fun but you have to watch the Ms Gilson's temper" Ivy warns Steve.

" Ember is the best out of all of us, but one time when we were in year seven, she was in the school play and she couldn't get the dance moves right, you should have seen Ms Gilson! Complaining about everything, even her appearance! But she's better now, she just doesn't like kids"

Steve nodded. Ivy seemed to be giving some useful advice but in his opinion all of the teachers Ivy marked as mean would be nice in his time and all of the ones she said were nice would be as kind as his own mother!

" Thanks for the advice" he smiled at her warmly and she returns his smile just as the class begins.

He liked Ivy a lot actually. She reminded him of girls in his own time! She was helpful, shy, classical and friendly.

_I would try Ms Gilson's temper for her!_

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter. It's double long because I haven't updated in two days. Actually I'm going on holiday soon to France for four weeks but four weeks is at least Four chapters maybe even more so there will be that but I think I can fit one more chapter! And don't worry! You will find out how they change into teens soon enough. But for now do you like our new couples? And Clintasha is always an awesome couple. I'm a fluffy person. Finally Ember's experience with the drama teacher is my own in year seven (although I am not yet as old as my characters are) and I hated it although I though that I was quite lucky compared to some teachers in previous times.**

**So that's is! Thanks all for reviewing.**

**Luv ya**

**Rainbow!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few weeks in and the 16 year olds had finally settled in.

Steve and Ivy had become firm friends, and you could have said the same with Ember and Loki apart from the fact that they fought about everything.

A fair example of this was when the class was watching I am Legend and had a full scale row right in the middle of the sandwich queue on who's death was the worst. Loki insisted it was the man as then there would be no proper humanity and Ember insisted it was the dog because who doesn't cry when a dog dies?

The others mainly hung out with each other and it wasn't that bad after a while. Lessons were purely easy as they had already done them a while back and so they were usually top of class, especially Tony.

So there they were, finally enjoying themselves when and incoming call from fury ruined that.

" I trust you are doing well?" he says and they all nod their response.

" Unfortunately there is a problem at the school you are going to,"

The group roll their eyes, they knew this was coming,

" Something, has found out you go here and is planning to kill you. We know it is a student at school but we are not sure who. We may need a inside look at this so maybe call in one or two of the people you trust inside this school"

The group nods and Fury disconnects.

They turn to each other and try to find a solution and people to trust,

Suddenly they turn around to see Ember and Ivy walking right round their corner.

Steve nods at them and the others smile to show that they agree.

" Hey, Ember, Ivy, come her for a min"

The girls look at each other and walk up to the group,

" What is it?" Ivy questions and Tony takes up the story

" We are the avengers"

" WHAT?" Ember almost shouts,

" I love that movie!" she grins

" Yeh, same, but prove it to us!" Ivy says raising an eyebrow,

Natasha gives them a small smile and does a double backflip and some more awesome ninja moves.

" Wow, " both girls say in unison as they watch 'Theo' pound the ground with his fist and 'Luke' make objects levitate around.

" You guys probably don't want to see my power" Bruce said sarcastically and the girls grinned

" Wait... so how did this" Ember asks gesturing to the group

" happen?"

" Long story..." Tony begins,

_**It was a long night of partying in Stark Tower, they had found a gift on their doorstep, a strawberry cake. At first they didn't suspect anything as it said a fellow S.H.E.L.D agent had sent it. They were so wrong.**_

_**Thor convinced the other to give his brother a slice of cake as he had not eaten all day. At first Loki was hesitant but his hunger gave in and he ate it.**_

_**They woke up like teens the next morning, Loki too. Nick Fury was so mad and sent them to the school.**_

" We still don't know who poisoned us but I am thinking that our poisoner is also the one who wants to kill us," Steve said

" And there is only you guys we trust with this data on our poisoner" Clint continued and Steve passed the paper over to Ember,

As the girl read it her amber eyes widened and her pale face turned paper white. She whispered something to Ivy and they both excused themselves and said they would be back soon,

In ten minutes they were and they were both looking rather scared,

" We do know this person although we have never met him," Ivy started and Ember finished her sentence

" He went to this school 20 years ago and got expelled for using as it seems strange forces to harm people. He almost killed one"

**So that's it, hope you like it. I will try to write another chapter but if not than I promise to write loads on the plane. What else can you do on a 14 hour flight (apart from sleep and watch crappy movies)**

**Luv Ya**

**Rainbow**


End file.
